DA:I Blackwall
by newkindofviolence
Summary: Stories of the Grey Warden "Blackwall" and the Inquisitor


**BlackWall + Era**

 **Part 1: Grey Warden named "BlackWall"**

 **One of my Companions in my Inner Circle have the location of one of the missing Gray Wardens named "BlackWall" that been wandering in the Hiterlands for quite some time. Not only would we need BlackWall to join our Inquisition but he may know what happen to the other Grey Wardens who strangely disappeared after the incident at the Conclave. Last report on Blackwall was that he's training a couple of men near one of our camps. I assemble my team (the usually Varric, Solas and Iron Bull) to go find and meet this Grey Warden to see what he knows.**

 **Upon meeting Blackwall, it was cut short by a band of bandits but the Grey Warden easily ripped through the bandits like their mere amateurs but none the less I must show my strength as a Rogue so my little Warden won't get any ideas. There was a couple left, probably a back up group if the front lines got crushed which they did. I saw a warrior three times my size but he was perfect to show the Warden that I'm a force to be reckon with. I use my shadow bomb to turn invisible and made my way towards the warrior to strike him while he's distracted by the others.** _ **He's blocking Solas's spells, nows my chance.**_

 **I went behind the warrior and strike him with venom on my blade, he went down slowly.**

" **Well my lady, your pretty strong for someone who's your height and size" He laughed which made me blush. I know I'm 5'4 and average weight but I can kill men many times my size.**

" **Sorry for the rudeness of these bandits, where were we? Oh yes since you're the first grey warden we seen since the Conclave and the way you handle yourself in battle makes you a great warrior we need to join our Inquisition" I smiled.**

" **Better than wandering around in the woods" Varric always a smartass but a pretty smartass dwarf.**

" **So Blackwall what do you say?" Hoping he says yes and maybe he'll get comfortable to tell us where the other Wardens are.**

" **Well my lady your group here seems to know how to handle out here and I have heard of this plan your doing so I would love to join your Inquisition."**

" **That's good to hear, now lets rest before we go back to Haven and introduce you to my other Companions" as I set up alittle camp with the help of Solas and Iron Bull.**

 **Part 2: Haven**

 **A couple days after bringing Blackwall back to Haven, everyone seem quite comfortable with him. He's been helping Cassandra and Cullen trained some of the new recruits that came from the Hiterlands which gives Cullen a breather since he's been working tirelessly training and planning for whatever the Rift spills out. I headed down to the training area right infront of the gates to speak with Cullen about Blackwall and his actions since he's been here. I see Cullen instructing some of the recruits on how to handle their swords correctly in battle. I walked over to Cullen and let him finish up on his lecture on "how not to stab yourself with your own sword". Cullen notice me and hurried his lecture then dismiss his recruits.**

" **Era how you been, I hope you been resting. You've been doing missions day in and day out ever since your mark. I know there's a hole in the sky but it doesn't mean you don't have to be at your best." I see bags under his eyes,** _ **has he slept at all, poor Cullen.**_

" **Stop worrying about me, looks like you need resting after we discuss you must get some rest no excuses." Hopefully he'll listen this time.**

" **Well I might need to finish up some task before I do but what is it we need to discuss?" He looked concern.**

" **Blackwall, I've seen him help you and Cassandra with the recruits. I was just wondering your thoughts on him. If anything seems out of the ordinary with him?" I motioned him to one of the tents and we sat down together.**

" **Well he is a Grey Warden so he's a great fit for the Inquisition and he's great instructor with the recruits. Most of them can handle themselves instead of having me or Cassandra barking at them like their mothers."**

" **That's good to hear I've been asking the others what they think and I haven't heard anything bad yet."**

" **Maybe you should talk with him and get to know him. We don't need anymore enemies at this moment." He stood up and bid me goodbye before going back to work.**

 **I got up and followed him "You better get some rest Cullen or else." Just joking with him of course and he laugh with me "Of course princess I know how feisty you are" He wave me off and smiled.**

 **I left the training area and headed towards the smiting area to find Blackwall. I arrive and ask the smithers where he was.**

" **yes,my lady?" He stood behind me and he scared me for a split second. I turned around and gently hit him in the chest, "Don't scare me like that!" I hate being scared like that.**

" **My apologies, I didn't mean to scare the Herald of Andraste out of her underwear." He laughed at his statement and I blushed hard.** _ **Why am I blushing he just said my underwear for Maker's sakes, he's pretty sharp with his tongue especially to make me blush like this.**_

" **I hope you found it funny because I would like to speak with you privately or is that going to scare you out of your underwear?" that was lame but you can't win a killer line all the time.**

" **Of course my lady, let's go in the cottage next door" I followed him next door, he close the door behind us and locked it.**

 **He grabbed one of the wines of the self near the door and grabbed two glasses before pouring them. He offered one to me, "So what seems to be the problem?" he took a sip from his cup.**

" **There's no problems not from what I heard" the wine taste fruity which I prefer then the tastless ones. "But I would like to hear more about yourself from you and not anyone else."**

" **Trying to see if I'm not a murderer or a traitor, can't say I blame you." He drank his whole glass and poured another. "Well I am no demon so you can check that off the list, I became a Grey Warden because I wanted a purpose. Other than wondering around in the wilderness, I'm pretty much just a warrior in this Inquisition. Not very exciting as you can see." I finished my drink and he poured me another. Drinking can take the pain away but only for alittle while, there's still that damn Breach in the sky.**

" **Well I heard about your dealings in the Fifth Blight ten years ago, you receive the Silverite wings for securing the Deep Roads entrances within Orlais. Am I right?" I sat down because I feel the drink finally hitting me and the world feels a little better at the moment.**

" **Information from the spymaster I see, She is right I have earned it but after that I've been on my own for several years until you and your group found me. It's good to see an organization with a greater purpose than the Chantry." Finished his second and poured another before putting the wine back on the self. He sat next to me and sat his glass on the small wooden table in between us. "What about you, Era. People know a little about you."**

 **I drank half of my glass. "Well I'm from Fereldan, I use to live in a village near Loithering. My father was a guard for the village and help merchants safely through roads. My mother was a mage but she was a great healer and excellent at making potions since she couldn't really use magic especially when Templars came through the village which was very rare but couldn't be too careful. I started training as a rogue because my short statue was a better fit for it since I didn't like heavy armor or heavy swords but I do have strength of many times my own weight. I do like reading and writing, also enjoyed making potions with mother and toxics." I drank some more and continued on. Blackwall and I talked about different interest and things we liked but we spoke very little about the chaos at hand. "It feels good to discuss life away from the Breach. It will keep our minds healthy" He chuckled. "But I do like talking with you,my lady." He gave me a warm smile.**

" **I do as well but we do have duties at hand and I regret leaving you for it. I bid you farewell for now." I slowly got up to control my standing before heading out.**

" **You think I'm going to let you leave in this state alone, I think Cullen or Cassandra would have my head first and the rest would follow. Atleast let me walk to your place, I don't want anyone to get any bright ideas." He place his hand on my back and escorted me out of his cottage.**

" **Well that's very nice of you but I don't think anyone would try anything. I'm not pretty enough."** _ **Let's see what he says..**_

 **We reach the gates and continued on. "Era you must have not notice yourself or how others always stare."**

" **What do you mean?"** _ **And?**_

' **I mean is your far from pretty. It's more Divine like beautiful. You have everyone in amazement not only with your bravery but your appearance. Especially from your Inner Circle." I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh and smiled.** _ **Got it, he thinks I'm more than pretty. Yes,Yes,yes.**_

 **We reach my cottage and stood infront of it. "Oh your just saying that because I have this mark on my hand,Blackwall"**

" **Okay my lady think whatever you want but you are extraordinary. I'll take my leave if you need anything you know where I'm at." He waited till I was inside before he left. I watch him walk down the stairs till I couldn't see him anymore. He doesn't seem dangerous and he's a gentlemen too. Good thing we have him here and I regret to have ever doubted him.**

 **I undress and took a long bath before eating some soup then head off to bed before heading to the war room tomorrow. So many things to be done but it has too to seal this breach. But I have good balance of companions to go with me and I know I will hear from Varric about Blackwall walking me home while I was a little buzz.**

 **Part 3: Templars or Mages**

" **So how was your evening with him,princess?" Ugh, I knew Varric would ask me this first thing in the morning before heading to the war room but he is only worried about me. I couldn't say he would use this little tale in his writing of the Inquisition.**

" **Nothing happen Varric, just drinks and conversations the whole night through. Nothing more,nothing less. Besides what about you and one of our dwarve girls? Precisely the one with the long black hair." He thought I didn't notice and he blush a little. He was too cute not to laugh.**

" **Phoenix and I are just friends but she is pretty. Could of use her as a waitress back in the Hanged Man and maybe more back then." He followed me up to the headquarters and stood with me before I headed into the war room. 'I think Cullen got a little jealous too."**

 _ **Cullen? Jealous? Of Blackwall… He could have any girl he wanted but jealous for me is totally new to me.**_ **"Cullen jealous? I don't think so, Varric."**

" **I very much think so. I show him spying on you two last night. Maybe trying to see what you two were up to or more like what Blackwall was trying to do to you but I can say I didn't know that Cullen had a liking to anyone especially not back in Kirkwall while he was in the Templars."**

" **Well thanks for the report I look more into it. I'll see you around Varric and please stay out of trouble." He bid me farewell and half promise to stay out of trouble. I entered the war room to see Cullen is the only one in there. He looks tired and probably didn't rest at all yesterday which I don't like seeing him in this state, working him almost to death but he's damn hard heated.**

" **Good morning, Cullen. I see you didn't get any rest last night. I'm being serious this time after the discussion in this room, it's straight to bed with you." I put my hands on my hips to show my seriousness. He laughed and rubbed his eyes before picking up some reports so we can discuss before the rest come.**

" **Era, I told you I had some task to do after our discussion yesterday but they took a little longer than expected." He gave me** __ **a half smile before we discuss resources in the Hitherlands and the Storm coast to bring more weapons and recruits to our cause. We also discuss influence that we need to further our mission but he said Josephine is more well equipped in doing so than us. The door opened and the rest hurried in before closing it.**

 **We discuss possible resources and ways to get coin to be more well equipped organization. Josephine discuss matters of getting support from different leaders before going though with it. Leliana has agents in areas we have claimed to see any moments that can be dangerous towards the Inquistion which we have some but Cullen has forces to deal with the matter. The last bit was about the war between the Mages and the Templars. Both of them could serve useful for our cause but my Inner Circle has split ideas on which side we should chose. I dislike the Templars because of my mother being taken away and put in the Circle but I couldn't like my opinion dictate the discussion. Mages could be more useful since the Breach is Magical in a sense but Cullen has stated that the Templars wouldn't be taken over by Demons because of temptation and he knows some of them personally. Before we headed out, We chose to speak with both parties before deciding. First with the Templars in Orlasis. We headed out to tend to other duties and plus I wanted to clear my head from all the discussions and missions we planned out.**

 **I headed to my cottage to change into my armor before heading out to the Hitherlands to finish sealing the rifts there. I only have two left and there near settlements we've claimed so sealing them would at ease for the people. I got food in my tummy and trying to decide who would go with me. Varric always love going along with me, he said it reminds him of his times with the Champion of Kirkwall which I can tell it's been bothering him not to be with her. Iron Bull has seemed eager to with me, mainly because he loves to hit things as he stated with me. Solas and Cassandra are on other missions for the Inquisition which leaves Blackwall. I sent Varric to send word if he wanted to come along and he didn't reject the offer. We set off to seal the rest of the rifts which last ones left some of us with minor injuries but demons won't be bothering the people anymore.**

 **We headed to one of our established camps not far from the last rift. The medics at that camp healed our injuries and told us to rest before heading back to Haven. Not to my surprise, Varric brought a bottle of some fine wine. He said it's for the pre celebration before heading back to Haven. The little dwarve always loves drinking especially when he carries around a bottle on our travels. But I can't say I had my fair share of the wine with him, Bull and Blackwall. The wine took the pain from our injuries and we started to share different stories before heading to the tents to get some sleep before heading back. Varric and Blackwall were the first ones out.** _ **Light weights I thought but it was cute watching them, laugh and argue over little things.**_ **Which leaves only Bull and I still awake.**

" **Bull, I need some insights about something." I can feel my cheeks red from the wine. We sat by the fire with little of whats left of Varric's wine.**

" **Let me guess, Templars or Mages? Yes?" he took a couple of gulps of the wine.**

" **Well I don't doubt your judgment on anything,really? But my advisors are torn apart between the two groups and it doesn't help that both of them give great benefits." I sighed. There was too much to think about the Templars and even the Mages as well. Feels like if I decided on one of them and not the other, people would blame me.**

" **Look, Era. Your smart and have a quick wit. But hear me out, all your advisors and the people who believe in you looked to you to make decisions that they can not. You have to decide what's best for them even if they are not please. It's not the strongest, or the smartest that becomes leader. It's the ones who decide the most difficult decisions for their party and deals with the consequences of that decision." He stood up and balance himself before falling over, hoping not to ruin his little "this is me giving you wise advice and I don't want to seem like I'm just a silly drunk" moment he has. "Choose wisely but I'll still be at your side whatever the decision may be. Now I have to head to bed before the affects wears off and I realize that I'm in this hell hole." He left to sleep in the tent that Varric chose.**

 **I started to get sleepy myself and headed off to one of the open tents. I saw Blackwall spread out like a big bear which took half the tent. I got some blankets and pillows to make me a cozy little space before falling into a deep sleep.**

 **Part 4: The Dream**

" _ **Maybe one more" I said as I took another drink of wine at one of the serving stations at a party. Oh how I miss the taste of cherries and starfruit mix together with just the right amount of alcohol. I was wearing a long purple dress with different shades of the color along my chest and shoulders. My black hair was straight and not in my usual long two ponytails but was hanging down my back for this party. Oh how the men stared in amazement and the women whispered jealousy under their lips but I didn't care I was enjoying myself for once instead of traveling and doing odd jobs for some of my contacts. It's nice not to be stained and smelled of sweat but vanilla. I don't remember what this party was but it had many Templars and Mages in it. Weird? Templars and Mages? Together? Freely too? This…This.. is..**_

 **I awake from the dream, catching my breath and was feeling scared.** _ **Did I just recall the events before..? My mark burns a little but I'm not near a rift?**_

 **Blackwall woke up because of my heavy breathing.**

" **Is everything alright? Having bad dreams?" He slowly moved next to me and place his arm around my back. "Maker your shaking!" He looked worried.**

 **I held myself because everything went cold and my stomach ache. "I don't know, this dream I was having was.." I couldn't let it out but I think he got the jess.**

" **You had a dream about the Conclave? Maker bless you, Did you remember what happened?" he message my back and it made me feel better. The warm of his hands on my back stop the shaking.**

" **I remember it was a party at first, I was drinking and watching other people talk amongst themselves but I realize there were many Templars and Mages. I realize what it was then I woke up shaking and scared." I didn't want to go back to sleep, I don't want to remember the incident.**

" **I understand. Do you need anything? A drink? Food? Maybe Varric can tell you a bed time story?" I laughed at his last statement because it was true but I would stay up all night wanting to hear more of Varric's tales.**

" **I'm fine I'll just lay here and hopefully fall back to sleep." I gave a little smile so he won't be so worried.**

" **Okay but you need to talk about I'm here,okay? Plus let me move my blankets and pillows to get you some room. Sorry If I took a lot of space, haven't sleep next to anyone in awhile. Sorry for my rudeness." He moved his blankets and pillows a little further away from mine. I laid back down and got underneath my blanket. He fell back asleep and was snoring the whole night but it didn't bother me. What was bothering me was I couldn't fall back asleep but I didn't want to wake him up again. I guess I can think of something to pass the time. Maybe the Templars or Mages issues, I guess but I didn't want to think of that. Ughhh.**

 **Part 5: Dorian and other strange magic**

 **After having no luck with the Templars in Val Royex, Master Enchanter Fiona invited us to the Redcliffe village in the Hitherlands to discuss negations with the Rebel Mages. Of course, the Inquisition agreed but Cullen did find it strange with the Templars and why they were acting that way and he ask Leliana to look more into.**


End file.
